TNG Season 2
Episodes Summary Season 2 saw the departure of Dr. Beverly Crusher to head Starfleet Medical and her subsequent replacement by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. A number of stories focus on the development of Data, introducing him to his "grandfather," revealing his interest in Sherlock Holmes, determining his status as a living being, and revealing to him the moral implications of the Prime Directive. He also clashes several times with Dr. Pulaski, who does not initially regard him as a living being. Commander William T. Riker is also a focus of this season, settling his differences with his estranged father, deciding to give up an offer for his own command so that he can remain on the , becoming the first Starfleet officer to serve on a Klingon vessel, and nearly dying after becoming infected by a deadly alien parasite. Lieutenant, J.G. Worf becomes chief of security and meets his mate, K'Ehleyr, and their son, Alexander, is conceived. Geordi La Forge is promoted to full Lieutenant and becomes Chief Engineer. Guinan comes on board the Enterprise-D to serve as bartender in Ten Forward, and significantly, Q introduces the crew of the Enterprise-D to the Borg, their most dangerous adversary yet. Background Information Production * Due to the Screen Writers Guild Strike in 1988, Season 2 only contained 22 episodes, opposed to the usual 26 episodes with , the season premiere, airing initially in late . Because of this, the script for the premiere episode, , was adapted from one of the scripts for the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. The season began with Patrick Stewart hosting The Star Trek Saga: From One Generation To The Next which filled two hours left absent by the abridged season. The special was the first time that had ever been aired on television. * Additionally, as a result of budget overruns in earlier episodes, the finale episode was required by Paramount to have a three-day shoot to recover costs. As a result, the episode was written as a 'clip show,' and was composed chiefly of clips from the previous 47 episodes. (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * was filmed and released during the run of this season. It was the first time a Star Trek feature film was shot simultaneously with a television series on adjoining sound stages. The same was true of every subsequent Star Trek film up to and including . Cast and characters * In the second season, Lieutenant, J.G. Worf serves as permanent chief security officer, begins wearing a gold uniform, and transfers from Emergency Manual Override aft bridge station to the tactical station. His rank is still Lieutenant Junior Grade and he will not be promoted to full Lieutenant until the beginning of season 3. Actor Michael Dorn now has a different prosthetic forehead and different sash as part of his costume for Worf. Also, La Forge is promoted to full Lieutenant and chief engineer during the break between seasons 1 and 2 and begins wearing a gold uniform in "The Child". The Ten Forward set appears with Whoopi Goldberg in the recurring role of Guinan; Riker starts wearing a beard; also, during this season, Diana Muldaur as Dr. Katherine Pulaski replaces Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher. Out of all seven seasons of The Next Generation, this is the only one in which Gates McFadden does not appear, other than through "flashback" footage from Season 1 in . * Guest star Diana Muldaur is generally considered a regular cast member, as her character appears in all but two episodes and otherwise fulfills the role of a main character. The actress was reportedly offered a place in the opening credit sequence, but declined and was listed instead as a Special Guest star. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * During the hiatus between the first two seasons, which was longer than a usual hiatus due to the writer's strike, Frakes grew a beard, mainly because he dislikes shaving. According to the Trek: The Next Generation Crew Book, Roddenberry liked it-- Frakes recalled at a convention that Roddenberry said it had an appropriately "nautical" look-- and the beard became a permanent part of Riker's character. The executives had some reservations, however. As Frakes tells it, they told him to shave off "eighteen percent" of the beard! The only explanation behind a number of such bizarre precision is that each executive chose a percentage (ten, twenty, twenty-five, etc.) and the average number was chosen. Frakes would not be seen beardless again until ; additionally, he was seen wearing only a circle beard or moutee (a type of ) in . "Growing the beard" has since become a term for when a show turns "good" (a reverse of "jumping the shark"), in reference to this.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GrowingTheBeard Settings * The Enterprise bridge set was modified for the second season. The access panels in the port and starboard sections of the main bridge changed colors from red to grey. These panels would look the same for the rest of the series, with the exception of alternate timelines. In addition, Picard's chair was modified, with the panels on the armrests permanently opened, and the two additional small seats added on the sides of Riker's and Troi's chairs were modified. The conn and ops station chairs are replaced with new swiveling chairs. Some of the aft computer terminals were reassigned. Worf's previous station "Emergency Manual Override" and "Environment" are now maintained under the names "Mission Operations" and "Engineering." * A new sickbay set was constructed featuring portions of the set from the first season combined with a new intensive care ward, freeing up the portion of the set that also doubled as the observation lounge. *The Ten Forward lounge makes its debut this season, being the last TNG set designed by Herman Zimmerman before he left for Star Trek V. He was replaced by Richard James. Credits Cast * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge ("The Child"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man"-"Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary"-"Shades of Gray") * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant junior grade Worf ("The Child"-"Peak Performance") * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi ("The Child"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man"-"Shades of Gray") * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Wil Wheaton as Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher ("The Child"-"Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona"-"The Royale", "The Icarus Factor"-"Samaritan Snare", "Manhunt"-"Peak Performance") Crew Creator * Gene Roddenberry Line Producer * David Livingston Producers * Burton Armus ("The Child" - "Time Squared") * John Mason ("The Child" - "Time Squared") * Mike Gray ("The Child" - "Time Squared") * Robert L. McCullough ("Time Squared" - "Shades of Gray") Co-Executive Producers * Maurice Hurley * Rick Berman Executive Producer * Gene Roddenberry Associate Producer * Peter Lauritson Executive Script Consultants * Hans Beimler ("Pen Pals"-"Shades of Gray") * Richard Manning ("Pen Pals"-"Shades of Gray") Story Editors * Leonard Mlodinow ("The Outrageous Okona"-"The Royale") * Scott Rubenstein ("The Outrageous Okona"-"The Royale") * Melinda M. Snodgrass ("The Measure Of A Man"-"Shades of Gray") Creative Consultant * Tracy Tormé (credited as Tracy Torme on the first three episodes) Casting by * Junie Lowry Music by * Dennis McCarthy ("The Child", "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Schizoid Man"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man"-"Contagion", "Time Squared", "Pen Pals", "Samaritan Snare", "Manhunt", "Peak Performance") * Ron Jones ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona"-"Loud As A Whisper", A Matter Of Honor", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary", "Shades of Gray") Main Title Theme by * Jerry Goldsmith * Alexander Courage Director of Photography * Edward R. Brown, A.S.C. Production Designer * Richard D. James Editors * Tom Benko ("The Child", "The Outrageous Okona", "Unnatural Selection", "The Dauphin", "Time Squared", "Manhunt", "Shades of Gray") * William Hoy ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Schizoid Man", "A Matter Of Honor", "Contagion") * Bob Lederman ("Elementary, Dear Data", "Loud As A Whisper", "The Measure Of A Man", "The Royale", "Pen Pals", Up The Long Ladder", "Peak Performance") * Jon Koslowsky ("The Icarus Factor", "Samaritan Snare", "The Emissary") * Monty De Graff ("Q Who") Unit Production Manager * Sam Freedle First Assistant Directors * Les Landau ("The Child", "Elementary, Dear Data") * Merri D. Howard ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona"-"Loud As A Whisper", "A Matter Of Honor", "The Dauphin", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary", "Shades of Gray") * Robert J. Metoyer ("The Schizoid Man"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man", "Contagion", "Time Squared", "PenPals", "Samaritan Snare", "Manhunt", "Peak Performance") Second Assistant Directors * Robert J. Metoyer ("The Child"-"Elementary, Dear Data") * Adele G. Simmons ("The Outrageous Okona"-"Shades of Gray") Costume Designer * Durinda Rice Wood Starfleet Uniforms Created by * William Ware Theiss Original Set Design * Herman Zimmerman Visual Effects Supervisors * Robert Legato ("The Child", "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Schizoid Man"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man", "Contagion", "Time Squared", "Pen Pals", "Samaritan Snare", "Peak Performance") * Dan Curry ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona"-"Loud As A Whisper", "A Matter Of Honor", "The Dauphin", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary", "Shades of Gray") Visual Effects Coordinator * Gary Hutzel ("Manhunt") Post Production Supervisor * Wendy Neuss Set Decorator * Jim Mees Script Supervisor * Cosmo Genovese Special Effects * Dick Brownfield Property Master * Joe Longo ("The Child", "Elementary, Dear Data", "The Schizoid Man"-"Unnatural Selection", "The Measure Of A Man", "Contagion", "Time Squared", "Pen Pals", "Samaritan Snare", "Manhunt", "Peak Performance") * Alan Sims ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona"-"Loud As A Whisper", "A Matter Of Honor", "The Dauphin", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary", "Shades of Gray") Make-Up Supervisor * Michael Westmore Make-Up Artists * Gerald Quist * Sue Forrest-Chambers ("The Child"-"Unnatural Selection") * Janna Phillips ("A Matter Of Honor"-"Shades of Gray") Hair Designer * Richard Sabre Hair Stylists * Carolyn Ferguson ("The Child"-"The Schizoid Man") * Georgina Williams ("Unnatural Selection"-"The Measure Of A Man", "The Royale"-"Shades of Gray") * Shirley Crawford ("The Dauphin") Production Associate * Susan Sackett Senior Illustrator * Rick Sternbach Scenic Artist * Michael Okuda Set Designer * Richard McKenzie Construction Coordinator * Al Smutko Sound Mixer * Alan Bernard, C.A.S. Chief Lighting Technician * Richard Cronn First Company Grip * Brian Mills Costume Supervisor * Janet Stout Key Costumer/Costumer * Cha Blevins ("The Child", "Elementary, Dear Data"-"Unnatural Selection", "Pen Pals", "Up The Long Ladder") * Alison Gail Bixby ("Where Silence Has Lease") * Amanda Chamberlin ("A Matter Of Honor", "Contagion", "Time Squared", "Shades of Gray") * Charmaine Nash Simmons ("The Measure Of A Man", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Manhunt") * Kimberley J. Thompson ("The Dauphin", "The Emissary") * Carol Kunz ("Samaritan Snare", "Peak Performance") Music Editor * Gerry Sackman Supervising Sound Editor * Bill Wistrom Sound Editors * James Wolvington * Mace Matiosian * Wilson Dyer Post Production Sound by * Modern Sound Casting Executive * Helen Mossler Production Coordinator * Diane Overdiek Casting Associate * Elisa Goodman Researcher * Eric A. Stillwell ("Shades of Gray") Computer Monitors by * Sony Corp. Of America ("Loud As A Whisper"-"The Measure Of A Man", "Contagion"-"Shades of Gray") Editing Facilities * Unitel Video Lenses and Panaflex ® Cameras by * Panavision Special Visual Effects by * Industrial Light & Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm, Ltd. Additional Motion Control Facilities * Image "G" Video Optical Effects by * The Post Group Special Video Compositing * Composite Image Systems "Entity" Animation Sequence by * Stokes/Kohne Associates, Inc. ("The Child") Uncredited * Ackerman - Property Lead Person ("The Schizoid Man") * Allan A. Apone - Makeup Artist: Mick Fleetwood ("Manhunt") * Kim Bailey - Model Maker ("Q Who") * Daryl Baskin - Editorial Department ("The Outrageous Okona") * Benson - Special Effects Technician ("The Schizoid Man") * David Bernard - Sound Cable Person ("The Schizoid Man") * Alison Gail Bixby - Set Costumer ("The Schizoid Man") * Edward Brown, Jr. - First Assistant Camera Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * Lloyd A. Buswell - Construction Foreman * Carter - DGA Trainee ("The Schizoid Man") * Amanda Chamberlin - Set Costumer ("The Schizoid Man") * Jesse Chavez - Crab Dolly Grip ("The Schizoid Man") * Ray Clarke - DFX Paint FX Artist: The Post Group * Cox - Lamp Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * James Crawford - Set Security ("The Schizoid Man") * Dan Curry - Matte Artist ("Contagion") * Dick D'Angelo - Swing Gang ("The Schizoid Man") * Monty De Graff - Editorial Department ("The Outrageous Okona") * Arthur Conan Doyle - Character writer ("Elementary, Dear Data") * Syd Dutton - Matte Artist ("Unnatural Selection", "Q Who") * Epstein - Special Effects Technician ("The Schizoid Man") * Brian Faul - DGA Trainee ("Samaritan Snare") * Alfred T. Ferrante - ADR/Foley Mixer ("Time Squared"-"Shades of Gray") * Sharyl Fickas - Production Assistant ("The Outrageous Okona") * Marian Fife - Studio Teacher ("The Schizoid Man") * Wilbur Finks - Swing Gang ("The Schizoid Man") * David Fisher - Costume illustrator: Borg ("Q Who") * Adam Glick - Lamp Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * David Heilman - Model Maker ("Q Who") * Dennis Hoerter - Motion Control Technician ("The Child"-"Shades of Gray") * Merri D. Howard - First Assistant Director ("The Schizoid Man") * Gary Hutzel - Visual Effects Artist ("The Outrageous Okona") * Martin Jedlicka - DGA Trainee ("The Schizoid Man") * Gregory Jein - Model Maker ("The Child"-"Shades of Gray") * Heidi Julian - Production Assistant ("The Outrageous Okona") * Alan Kaminsky - Driver Generator Operator ("The Child"-"Elementary, Dear Data") * Stan Kellam - Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group * Jon Koslowsky - Editorial Department ("The Outrageous Okona") * Gere LaDue - Second Assistant Director ("The Schizoid Man") * Stephen Lebed - Model Maker ("A Matter Of Honor") * Scott Leva - Stunt Coordinator ("Unnatural Selection") * David Le Vey - Costume illustrator: Borg ("Q Who") * Scott Luhrsen - Camera and Electrical Department ("Samaritan Snare") * Greg Luntzel - Second Assistant Camera Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * Dennis Madalone - Stunt Coordinator ("A Matter Of Honor") * Terri Martinez - Production Assistant ("The Outrageous Okona") * McKane - Lamp Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * Robert J. Metoyer - Second Assistant Director ("The Schizoid Man") * Ronald B. Moore - Visual Effects Artist ("The Outrageous Okona") * Richard L. Morrison - Re-Recording Mixer ("Q Who") * Peter W. Moyer - Visual Effects Editor: The Post Group ("Q Who") * John Nesterowicz - Craft Service ("The Schizoid Man") * Ernie Over - Assistant to Gene Roddenberry ("The Outrageous Okona") * Lowell Peterson - Camera Operator ("The Child"-"Shades of Gray") * Steve Price - Visual Effects Animator/Quantel Harry Artist: The Post Group ("The Dauphin", "Q Who") * Ed Reilly - Assistant Chief Lighting Technician ("The Schizoid Man") * Malcolm "Mel" Rennings - Mike Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * Gene Rizzardi - Model Maker ("Q Who") * Charlie Russo - Assistant Property Master ("The Schizoid Man") * Stewart Satterfield - Transportation Coordinator ("The Schizoid Man") * Schiavone - Extra Grip ("The Schizoid Man") * Michael Schoenbrun - Production Staff ("The Outrageous Okona") * Fernando Sepulveda - Swing Gang ("The Schizoid Man") * Charmaine Nash Simmons - Set Costumer ("The Schizoid Man") * Eric Stillwell - Production Assistant ("The Child"-"Shades of Gray") * Greg R. Stone - Special Effects Technician ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Outrageous Okona", "The Schizoid Man", "A Matter of Honor", "The Dauphin", "The Royale", "The Icarus Factor", "Q Who", "Up The Long Ladder", "The Emissary", "Shades of Gray") * George Stuart, Jr. - Painter ("The Schizoid Man") * David Takemura - Visual Effects Artist ("The Outrageous Okona") * Kimberley J. Thompson - Costumer ("The Schizoid Man") * Wil Thoms - Special Effects Technician ("The Schizoid Man") * Guy Tsujimoto - Sound Editor ("Q Who") * Guy Vardaman - Research Consultant ("Loud As A Whisper"-"The Royale", "The Icarus Factor"-"Shades of Gray") * Elaina M. Vescio - Set Security ("The Schizoid Man") * Jana Wallace - Secretary to Gene Roddenberry/Script typist * L.Z. Ward - Set Security * Wedow - Second Grip ("The Schizoid Man") * Dana White - Pre-Production Associate/Art Department Associate * Jack White - Extra Grip ("The Schizoid Man") * Murphy Wiltz - Lamp Operator ("The Schizoid Man") * Unknown - Stunt Coordinator ("Where Silence Has Lease", "The Schizoid Man", "The Dauphin"-"Samaritan Snare", "The Emissary") Production companies * Central Casting - Extras Casting * Starlight Effects - Production company created the Borg cube ("Q Who") Remastered crew * Jayme Wing - Digital Compositor ("The Emissary", "Peak Performance", "Shades of Gray") See also * TNG Season 2 performers * TNG Season 2 UK VHS * TNG Season 2 DVD * TNG Season 2 Blu-ray References * cs:Druhá sezóna TNG de:TNG Staffel 2 fr:TNG Saison 2 it:TNG Stagione 2 nl:TNG Seizoen 2 sv:TNG, säsong 2 Category:Star Trek seasons